


人生的道路

by Kaene0915



Category: Lupin (TV 2021)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: 班傑明願意為亞森付出一切。
Relationships: Assane Diop & Benjamin Ferel, Assane Diop / Claire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	人生的道路

**Author's Note:**

> 看劇的時候，腦洞不小心大開了。

父親離開後，亞森變得更沉默寡言。

心底的悲傷與不滿侵蝕著他的心，他不相信父親會做出那種事；但很多時候現實會逼著你去相信。

當那位慷慨的好心人資助他去安德雷西讀書後，在學校的第一天，他認識了班傑明。

那個戴著眼鏡的少年。

他從不預期會有人主動為他挺身而出，所以當班傑明出聲阻止的時候，亞森有些訝異。其實只是兩個無聊的同學想戲弄他而已，亞森自己可以解決，但班傑明走了過來，嚇阻了兩人，並且主動與他自我介紹，從此之後他們變成了形影不離的好朋友。

班傑明似乎生來就是為了幫助亞森的。在學校的時候，他習慣當隱形人，他不會替任何人出頭，也不會為了一點小事就與人結怨；但那天他主動幫了亞森，後來想想，可能是因為當時站在那裡的亞森看起來如此無助，就像需要他的拯救一樣，所以他才快步走近，誰知道只是一個小舉動，他們就牽絆了一生。不過班傑明甘之如飴，因為他愛他。

不知道是什麼時候開始的，班傑明的喜怒哀樂似乎與亞森緊緊相連，他說服自己是因為他同情亞森，而且他是亞森最好的朋友——失去父親的可憐蟲需要班傑明的拯救，不然可憐蟲會再次失去一切——所以他才會如此在意他的情緒。但當他意識到或許自己真的愛上亞森的時候，亞森已經和克蕾兒成為情侶了，班傑明像是墜入無底深淵，看不見洞口的微光，陷入自我厭惡的情緒裡，他才是那個最需要被拯救的可憐蟲，什麼同情心作祟都是鬼話連篇，他只是不敢承認。他不是誰的英雄，他只是一個不敢承認愛上朋友的懦夫。

痛哭了一天後，班傑明決定他要帶著這醜陋的秘密進墳墓裡，他不能讓任何人知道這件事，因為會毀了一切，毀了他們的友誼，他不能失去這段友誼，不管亞森需不需要他，他都會在他身邊，因為他才是需要他的那個人，亞森是他心中的光，充滿勇氣又正直，他不渴求他的回報，因為他不奢望。他會當個竭盡全力幫助他的人，幫助他保守所有秘密。

在亞森婚禮的那天，班傑明作了無比稱職的伴郎，就像未來的每個日子一樣，只要亞森開口向他求助，就算再怎麼不想答應，他還是願意赴湯蹈火。站在一旁的班傑明看著亞森和克蕾兒於神父的見證下結為連理，默默流下淚，他一度想宣稱是感動的淚水，卻在最後一刻承認是傷心的淚，他可以欺騙他人，但沒辦法再欺騙自己。

當他知道亞森和克蕾兒分開時，他發誓他沒有手舞足蹈，不過是伸了一個懶腰，又重新埋首於他的鐘錶；他曾在醉酒的時候想過是不是該告訴亞森他心底的秘密，卻看著手機電話簿許久也沒按下號碼。

看著亞森為了替父親沉冤昭雪，不停涉入險境，他卻沒辦法阻止他，亞森是那樣的執著，就像班傑明，只不過班傑明學會將執著掩蓋得不見天日。所以這場悲劇什麼時候該結束？班傑明不知道，他只知道自己的人生在遇見亞森的那刻起，已經偏離安排好的路徑太遠太遠了。


End file.
